Love bites
by fanficgirl85
Summary: when rebellious Amu is sent to live with the Tsukiyomi's who knows what trouble will occur read and review xo


**Chapter 1**

"LETS PARTY!" shouted a drunken Amu.

"HELL YEAH," agreed her equally drunk, best friends Saaya, Kukai, Rima, Kairi and boyfriend Tadase.

"Oh no, not again, this is the third time this week," Amu's mother, Midori gasped, as she grabbed Amu taking her into her room.

"Mama, you're no fun," Amu pouted.

"Look Amu chan, you are out of control, so me and your mother have made a decision," Amu's papa, Tsumugu sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Amu moaned.

"Well, you may or may not know this, but we are family friends with the Tsukiyomi's," Midori started.

"Actually you dated Aruto," Papa interrupted, pouting.

"Yeah and?" Amu glared at her parents.

"Well, you are going to be staying there for the summer," Midori explained, "the Tsukiyomi's should be here any minute now, I will pack your stuff for you, just wait downstairs,"

"No way in hell," Amu argued angrily.

"It is only for the summer, and besides we invited your rebellious friends to join you, they will arrive a week after you do," Midori bribed.

"FINE," Amu gave in.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I will get it," Amu called out, as she went to answer the door. There in front of her was the whole Tsukiyomi family, "Yeah?"

"Ahh, you must be Amu, my name is Aruto, this is my wife Souko and children Ikuto and Utau, you will be staying with us for the summer," Aruto introduced.

"Yeah, like a give a crap," Amu sighed, letting them in.

'Hmm, she seems cute,' Ikuto thought, 'but most likely a hard nut to crack, oh well the harder the better,'

"Ah Tsumugu, I haven't seen you in ages," Aruto shook hands with Amu's papa.

"Whatever," Amu left the room and walked to the kitchen, she was still a little drunk.

"Is that alcohol I smell?" Ikuto smirked, sneaking up on Amu.

"YOU IDIOT, you scared me, and like that's any of your business," Amu wobbled away from him, still a little drunk.

"Yeah well, most likely you will need to chuck, and I aint having you vomit in my car," Ikuto chuckled.

"I am Utau, Ikuto is in love with me," Utau interrupted, hugging Ikuto from behind.

"Gross, you incest freaks," Amu glared at them.

"No I don't, Utau has a brother complex," Ikuto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah well, do you think I care," Amu sighed.

After Aruto, Midori, Souko and Tsumugu finished talking, Amu and the Tsukiyomi's left for the Tsukiyomi house.

All through the car ride Utau was glaring at Amu, who was being constantly teased and harassed by Ikuto.

"Oh wow," Amu glanced up at the huge mansion in front of her, "this is it?"

"Yep, it sure is, so when we get married you will own this mansion," Ikuto teased.

"Hey Amu, let me show you to your room," Utau interrupted, pulling Amu along.

Once they got to Amu's room, Utau threatened Amu, "Look Ikuto is mine, so back off,"

"Yeah he is yours...your brother you retard," Amu insulted Utau, she then walked down the stairs where she saw Ikuto and a bunch of other people.

"This is Hinamori Amu," Ikuto introduced her, "Amu, this is Lulu, Nagi, Yaya and Nade,"

"Whatever," Amu said, walking past them, when Yaya stopped her.

"Does Amu not like Yaya?" the immature girl cried, "play with us please.

"Ugh fine, but I won't have any fun," Amu sighed.

The whole gang plus Utau, went to the park, got some ice cream and went for a walk, somehow during the walk Amu and Ikuto got separated from the group.

"So are you having fun Amu?" Ikuto asked her.

"Yeah I actually am," she smiled.

"That's good," Ikuto replied.

"Hey, do you play the violin?" Amu excitedly clasped her hands together.

"Why, are you interested in me Amu?" Ikuto teased.

"N-No," Amu stuttered.

"Well yeah I do," Ikuto smirked, taking his case of his shoulder, "I normally come down here and play, whenever I want to get away from anything,"

"But what if it is me you want to get away from, then I will know where to find you," Amu raised an eyebrow wondering.

"I would never, ever want to get away from you Amu," Ikuto leaned his head forward they were about to kiss when Kairi came up to Nagi came up to them.

"There the two love birds are," he called out.

"Sure, sure," Amu joked back.

"Well we are going now Ikuto, you two should go home as well," Nagi advised.

Before they left Amu whispered in Ikuto's ear, "Hey, can we come here tomorrow, would you play the violin for me?"

"Why do tomorrow, what you can do today," Ikuto quoted, with a cute smirk on his face, causing them both to crack up laughing.

He then got out his violin and started playing.

"Wow," Amu complimented.

"Hmm," Ikuto smirked back.

They both left the secret place, heading back to the house, hand in hand.

As soon as they entered the house they were bombarded with questions.

"Where the hell did you take my Ikuto?"

"Are you two dating?"

"I am going to be a grandmother!"

Both of them red faced, walked towards the dining table and sat down.

"Are you guys dating?" Nade asked.

"N-No," Amu stuttered.

"Hmm, sure, sure," Yaya smiled.

THE NEXT DAY

"Let's go out to town," Nade invited the gang.

"Yeah it will be fun," the rest agreed.

"Ikuto, let's go to the beach, I have a new bikini I want to try out," Lulu flirted.

"Yeah sure," Ikuto smirked, "I want to see my little strawberry in a bikini,"

"I-Ikuto," Amu blushed.

So the gang made their way to the beach.

"Ikuto, rub lotion on my back," Utau winked at him.

"Oh give it a break Utau," Lulu laughed, as she grabbed Ikuto's hand leading him towards the water.

"Where is Amu?" he asked suddenly, before breaking away from Lulu's grip to go and find her.

"Oh, don't worry, Utau and I will go and find her," Lulu smirked, Utau seemed to have gotten the message and followed after her.

"Look, I hate you and you hate me, but now at the moment, our biggest rival is Amu, I mean yesterday he SMILED at her, and he never smiles. So I think that we should work together," Lulu proposed.

"Yeah, let's go to the changing rooms and teach that bitch a lesson," Utau agreed.

When they went into the changing room, they found a full body suit with Amu's name on it.

"Must be hers, gross, quick let's hide it, then she won't be able to come out," Lulu smirked.

Utau nodded her head in agreement, before grabbing the item of clothing and running out of the room.

"La, la, la," Amu sung to herself, "Huh, where is my...oh crap...well at least I brought a spare," Amu sighed to herself, as she took out the bikini she had brought just in case. It was dark blue (like Ikuto's hair) and showed of her busty, curvy body perfectly. On the left but cheek there was a cat eating a strawberry. All in all she looked sexy!

"Wow, I am glad my body suit went missing," Amu smiled to herself, as she walked out of the room.

"Amu isn't coming, she couldn't find her ba," Lulu started, but found that she was being ignored, she turned her head to follow Ikuto's stare, and saw Amu, in a VERY sexy bikini.

'So they did it huh, how dare they,' Amu thought angrily.

"Sorry Ikuto, Utau and Lulu played a prank," Amu giggled before skipping towards the beach in a cute manner.

"Lulu, Utau, leave Amu alone," Ikuto scolded, before going into the bathroom to go toilet.

"Wow, I see that you are suffering the wrath of jealousy, I had to face them, until they released Ikuto is my cousin," Nade sighed.

"So you are Utau's cousin as well right...so how come she didn't know?" Amu wondered.

"Well, Utau is actually a Hoshina, the Tsukiyomi's took her in when her parents died," Nagi explained, "So that's why there is still hope that she could marry Ikuto. But since you came along, Souko and Aruto are sure that you will get married,"

"A-As if," Amu stuttered.

"How dare another man make MY Amu blush," Ikuto teased.

"I-I am not yours," Amu blushed.


End file.
